Doesn't Get Much Better
by Smile.Freely
Summary: Christmas fluff I realize I'm late But enjoy... Calleigh and Eric decide not to give gifts this year, but as it turns out they get more than they could have expected... please read and review!


Eric's eyes fluttered open. He glanced around the large room, it was bare. No paintings or pictures, just white paint. He glanced toward the bathroom, where half stripped wallpaper hung from the walls. He smiled to himself, knowing that one day it would perfect, and 100% their own. Finally he glanced at the resting person in his arms. He couldn't help but smile at her. She was gorgeous, sure. But more than that, she was his. He had proposed, she'd said yes, and they were married on beaches of Miami. She was his wife, and nobody would ever change that.

Sighing out of pure joy, he tightened his grip around her, pulling her body closer to his. He was still amazed by the way her smaller frame fit perfectly with his, they were created for each other.

Smiling again, Eric placed a soft kiss behind her ear. The beautiful blonde sighed, and pushed herself closer to Eric. Eric laughed a little before placing his lips to her ear.

"Merry Christmas," He whispered softly. His words brought a smile to her lips.

"Merry Christmas," She whispered back, "What time is it?" She mumbled sleepily.

"It's just after eight," Eric answered, glancing past her to alarm clock.

"Just a few more minutes?" She almost begged.

"Sure," Eric said placing another kiss in her hair. "I'm gonna take a shower, I'll wake you when you can get in there."

Calleigh sighed when the warmth of his body was gone from next to hers, but she quickly fell back into a deep sleep. She never heard Eric digging for his cloths or running the water. The next thing she knew Eric was sitting on the bed next to her.

"Your turn sweetheart," He whispered tenderly.

"I'm so tired," She mumbled, stretching a little.

"You shouldn't be we went to bed at like ten, you got almost twelve hours of sleep," Eric said, laughing softly when she sat up. Although her tank top was falling off, her makeup was smudged, and her hair was in shambles, she never looked more beautiful to him. Eric placed a soft kiss on her lips, ignoring her morning breath before getting off the bed. "I'll make breakfast okay?" He asked.

"Sounds good," Calleigh replied still sitting with the puddle of covers around her waist.

Eric turned the stereo on when he got to the kitchen; it too was a mess, just like the bedroom and their bathroom. They had bought the perfect house; it was everything they had both dreamed of. Two stories, a bay window, two spare bedrooms, and a room that could be used an office, which held Calleigh's gun collection at the moment. It just needed attention, and it would be perfect for them.

Eric hummed along with Bing Crosby's Christmas song while he prepared the eggs. When he was finished he listened for the running water. Eric made his way up the steps to the bedroom. He found Calleigh lying in bed, covered and asleep again.

"Babe, you feel okay?" He asked once he'd gotten her to open her eyes.

"Yeah," She stated glancing at the clock. "I didn't mean to fall back asleep." She told him before pulling herself out of the bed.

"Eggs are ready if you are," Eric told her, watching as she made her way toward the bathroom. She stopped at the bathroom door, and glanced back at him.

"That sounds awful, I think I'll skip breakfast," She told him. Eric shook his head at her, although she was his everything, she was also confusing.

After Calleigh and Eric finished getting ready, they made their way to Eric's mom's house. The house was filled with the smell of good food, and loud voices.

"TIO ERIC! TIA CALLEIGH!" Came a chorus of little voices and pounding feet when they came in. Eric bent and scooped up his oldest niece and nephew, leaving two year old McKenna looking at him with huge brown eyes and outstretched arms. Calleigh laughed at the little girl before setting down the packages in her arms and scooping her up.

"Feliz navidad," Calleigh wished the little girl in perfect Spanish. McKenna giggled at Calleigh while watching her brother in Eric's arms. McKenna was content in Calleigh's arms, while Annalisa and David lost interest in Eric quickly.

"Mija!" Eric's mother greeted warmly, pulling both Calleigh and McKenna into a hug. Eric's family adored Calleigh in every sense of the word. On more than one occasion Eric's sisters had jokingly told Eric that if he and Calleigh get divorced, he'd have to find a new family.

"What did you get for Christmas Cal?" Eric's older sister asked, popping a cherry tomato in her mouth, earning a swat from her mother.

"Eric and I decided against gifts this year, between the wedding, the honeymoon, and now the house, we're just happy to have each other," She told her smiling brightly. Eric decided Calleigh could fend for herself and left to find his brothers-in-law, and step father.

"You got him something anyway didn't you?" Eric's other sister asked, from her position at the stove.

"Yes, a watch, he lost his diving one a few days ago on a case, so I got one he can wear in deep water," Calleigh said.

"Mija, you look exhausted," Carmelita stated, pulling her granddaughter from Calleigh's arms.

"I know, I couldn't get out of bed this morning. I think Eric and I are spending too much time on renovations on the house," Calleigh lied, no matter how many renovations she did, twelve hours of sleep should have been more than enough.

Dinner was wonderful, as it always was. Eric's family hardly ever served ham with potatoes and gravy. Instead, his mother covered the table in traditional Cuban recipes. From Empanadas to Costillitas. The family meal was hardly what Calleigh had pictured as a perfect family, but the yelling and laughing made it seem more like home than she could have imagined.

"You sure you're okay?" Eric asked, leaning over to her.

"I'm fine, just not hungry." She lied; the truth was she was starving but nothing looked good. The sight of food was making her nauseous, and the idea of eating it made it hard for her to keep from throwing up.

"You haven't eaten all day," Eric pushed, looking at her with worried eyes.

"Eric, I'm fine." Calleigh ended the conversation with a stern glance and a small smile.

Once all of the dishes were cleaned and put away, the family piled into the living room to watch the kids open presents. While they played with their new toys, the adults chatted about everything from politics to the kids when they were growing up.

Christmas with the Delko family was an all day affair. After the kids naps they went outside to play soccer and other games. Calleigh however opted out of the game and played with sidewalk chalk with McKenna.

"What is going on with you?" Eric's sister asked her, sitting near her on the pavement.

"I'm just tired," Calleigh said brushing her off, while filling in her sun with yellow chalk.

"Calleigh, normally when my mom makes empanadas, we have to fight you for them, today you ate half of one," Mallory told her.

"The idea of food really just makes my stomach turn," Calleigh told her honestly.

"Come with me," Mallory said, grabbing Calleigh by the arm and pulling her to her feet. Calleigh followed Mallory back into the house and up the steps the room the kids took naps in. Mallory rummaged through her diaper bag until she found what she was looking for.

"Here," Mallory said triumphantly handing Calleigh a pregnancy test.

"I'm not pregnant Mallory," Calleigh said trying to hand it back.

"You're sure?" Mallory asked, crossing her arms refusing to take the test back.

"Yes, positive!" Calleigh defended, before getting lost in thought. "Oh my God," Calleigh breathed after a minute.

"You're nauseous, and exhausted," Mallory reasoned.

"And three weeks late," Calleigh said staring at the test in her hands. Mallory laughed a little at her sister in laws facial expression, Calleigh had obviously not thought of it.

"Cal?" Eric called, before running up the steps.

"Don't say a word," Calleigh hissed, stuffing the test into her jeans pocket. Mallory rolled her eyes, but said nothing.

"What are you doing?" Eric asked coming up the steps.

"Girl talk," Mallory answered, knowing Eric wouldn't ask more questions. Mallory laughed placing a hand on Eric's chest before leaving them alone in the room.

"Babe, I'm worried about you," Eric told her, brushing hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear.

"Trust me when I tell you I'm fine okay?" Calleigh said giving him a reassuring smile.

The family found themselves getting the leftovers back out, which Calleigh was able to enjoy much more this time around, the nauseous feeling, gone. After they had eaten more than they needed to, they found themselves back in the living room. Calleigh and Eric sat on the couch, Calleigh curled up in Eric's arms, her feet underneath her. She laid her head on the inside of his shoulder, and before she knew it she was finding it hard to keep her eyes open.

Eric watched as Calleigh slowly fell asleep in his arms. Carmelita noticed as well and found an afghan to cover her with. Calleigh slept through the rest of the evening, completely content in Eric's tight embrace.

"Esta enferma?" Eric's mother asked when Calleigh had been asleep for almost an hour.

"I don't know," Eric responded, looking at his wife. "She's been really tired lately." He admitted. Nobody noticed the small smile on Mallory's face as they all worried about Calleigh. "I should get her home though," He concluded after a second. He softly slid out from under her, and gathered their things. Once the car was loaded he went to wake her. Eric tried to wake her, but failed, she was in too deep of sleep. He laughed as he was forced to carry her to the car.

"She's like a little kid," Eric's middle sister observed. Everyone laughed as Eric made his way out of the house, his mother holding the door for Eric. He dashed back and hugged his mom goodbye, before climbing in the car.

Once they were back in their garage, Eric tried again to wake her.

"Cal, baby, I can't carry you again," He told her placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Sorry," She mumbled from the passenger seat.

"Let's go to bed," He told her, ignoring her apology. Calleigh shuffled inside the house, and to the bedroom, it wasn't until she was taking her clothes off that she remembered the pregnancy test. Calleigh locked herself in the bathroom, pretending to be washing her face, while Eric turned down the bed on the other side.

"I know we said no gifts but, I got you a little something anyway," He told her through the closed door. Calleigh sat staring at the little plus sign that had appeared on the stick a few seconds ago. Calleigh caped the test and shoved it into her bra before exiting the bathroom. Eric greeted her with a small jewelry box. Calleigh distract idly opened it and found a small strand of delicate pearls.

"Their beautiful Eric, thank you." She said placing a soft kiss on his lips. "I have something for you too, I guess." She said. Calleigh placed the jewelry box on the night stand before turning to face him, he watched her curiously as she reached down her shirt and pulled out the white test. "I'm pregnant," Calleigh stated bluntly, holding back her excitement, waiting for Eric's reaction.

"What?" he asked looking at her. Calleigh silently handed him the test, so he could see himself. A huge smile crossed his face, as the news sunk in. "God! Calleigh! This is great!" He said stepping toward her, wrapping his arms around her and swinging her in a circle.

"You're happy?" She asked cautiously.

"Extremely, aren't you?" He asked, returning her to the floor.

"Oh yeah," She agreed, placing her head on his chest. "A little shocked, but I'm thrilled." She concluded.

"Calleigh this is the best Christmas I've ever had," He told her placing a tender kiss on her lips."

"Me too," She mumbled against his mouth, thinking of the new addition they would have to their home. "Oh, and I got you a watch," She added after a second causing both her and Eric to break out laughing.


End file.
